November 30, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The November 30, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 30, 2015 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summery Dolph Ziggler vs Tyler Breeze Even a gorgeous upset gets the occasional comeuppance. So after Tyler Breeze knocked off Dolph Ziggler at Survivor Series, it was only a matter of time before The Showoff got one over on Prince Pretty in response. The former World Heavyweight Champion got that vindication on Raw, despite an aggressive gameplan from The Sultan of Selfies that weakened both Ziggler’s shoulder and knee in an attempt to take away his high-impact moves. A series of rollup attempts left Breeze vulnerable for a split second and Ziggler capitalized, uncorking a vicious superkick to Breeze’s chin for the 1-2-3. Ryback vs Rusev Lana’s back! And not a moment too soon; she’s already started bailing on-and-off fiancé Rusev out of the odd tight spot like the one Ryback forced him into after storming the couple’s interview on “Miz TV.” For all of Rusev’s promises to break his opponents’ bodies, The Big Guy proved to be a bit too smash-mouth for The Super Athlete. Rusev ultimately took advantage of an accidental injury to The Ravishing Russian and walked out under the pretense of caring for his wife-to-be. How romantic. And convenient. Brie Bella vs Sasha Banks Is the “B” in “B.A.D.” for “Boss”? It certainly seems to be an appropriate designation following Sasha Banks’ decimation of Brie Bella on Raw. The former Divas Champion came ready for a fight and brought the Daniel Bryan kicks with her, but nothing short of bottled Brie Mode could topple the former NXT Women’s Champion. Sasha toyed with her meal, watched as Tamina superkicked Alicia Fox into oblivion, and once Naomi and Tamina distracted Brie at the moment of truth, chomped down with the Backstabber–Bank Statement combo. Becky Lynch vs Charlotte “Doing it with Flair” doesn’t just mean doing it with looks and a shock of blond hair, it means winning by any means necessary. That, it seems, was the lesson Paige tried to impart on Becky Lynch on the Raw Pre-Show, and it’s the lesson Maiden Ireland learned after requesting a friendly match against Divas Champion Charlotte in the hopes of tearing the house down. Instead, Lynch fell victim to the oldest trick in “Naitch’s” book when Charlotte feigned an injury to sucker The Lass Kicker in. Reminiscent of her early strategies in NXT, not to mention her old man's, Charlotte sprang with a roll-up once Becky’s guard had gone down to get the win, much to Becky’s shock. Impressive stuff. Ric Flair himself was jittery with joy at ringside. But not for anything, Paige totally called this one. Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) * Singles Match: Ryback defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by count out * Singles Match: 'Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission * '''Singles Match: 'Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes